


Take My Hand

by Rosegoldeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldeneyes/pseuds/Rosegoldeneyes
Summary: A small poem inspired by the incredible fanfiction Twist and Shout by gabriel and standbyme





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> This is the first work I've ever posted on A03 (or anywhere), so any comments/criticism is appreciated. I'm jumping on the Twist and Shout bandwagon here but I hope you enjoy!

Dear Cas,

I wish for a lot. I wish I could cry. But I

Can't because I miss you too damn much. I need

Help, I need you beside me Cas. I'm

Falling into an abyss of darkness and fear

In my own mind. Dammit Cas I freaking

Love you. Always have always will. You're

With me always, I will always remember

You. We need you. I need you.

 

-Dean 


End file.
